Rain
by promenade
Summary: Named after the overuse of the word in the fic. It was almost the sequel to Insert a Title Here... but much improved. You know how great it feels to have someone read and leave a comment on your story, spread the mirth![oneshot][rated for language].


**I am not Kazuya Minekura.**

**A/N: I know the characters are somehow totally out of character, but this is how I saw it. Some parts are rather cheesy…you've been warned.**

_Rain, rain, go away_

Goku's POV

He could see the lighting strike. The superior senses he was gifted with amplified what a normal human would notice when it rained. The thunder rumbled, and so did his stomach. He was hungry… but he knew now was not the time to complain to Sanzo about it. It was known, as if it was a rule not to question Sanzo's adamant attitude for silence when it was raining. The bulky ground bruised his bottom due to its rocky composure. He could feel the chill around his body as the gales of wind swept around the forest. It was raining really hard…

I hate camping out on the tent… I want food!

_Come again another day._

Gojyo's POV

Yesterday was no different than the others. The saru and I would fight and the monk would hit us with the damn fan, then Hakkai would smile and try to calm the bozu down… but yesterday was sunny. Why does Sanzo have to be so moody when it rains? Damn. I thought it was just a chick fling to have mood swings. What, does he have a thing for the sun? Couldn't the water cycle wait another fucking week? I'm not humping any animal unless they're my species… (kappa? ) Damn, that rabbit looks hott! Especially 'cause it's so wet and… what's the fuck is wrong with me?!

_Little Goku wants to play;  
In the meadow by the hay.  
Rain, rain, go away…  
__Rain, rain, go to Spain,_

Hakkai's POV

I sighed… the newspaper said that it was going to be sunny today. It clearly stated that there was only a minute chance of even a drop of rainfall. The weather article distincly said that the typhoon would hit SPAIN, not the middle of India! We'll have to put up with Sanzo's 'issues', for now… I should have been more perceptive about the newspapers here. I know that Sanzo perfectly knows that his perfunctory habit of flying to another dimension in his own mind is jeopardizing our mission... but I can't help but wonder… why? If he knows these little 'trips to Sanzo's world' are halting us from pursuing our journey to the West, why does he even bother?

_Never show your face again._

Goku's POV

The rain's mean, it blocks the sun. That way, I can't see Sanzo's hair shine with it… all I see is Sanzo all depressed. I can't hate the rain, though… it feeds me too. But I like Sanzo better. Maybe I could starve for Sanzo's sake. If the rain doesn't come, Sanzo will always be happy… even if I don't really like it when Sanzo hits me and Gojyo, but… at least he's not sad. Rain… don't come back.

_Rain, rain, pour down,  
__But not a drop on our town.  
__Rain on the green grass,  
__and rain on the tree,  
__And rain on the housetop,  
_

_but not on me._

Sanzo's POV

"Be strong, Genjyo Sanzo."… those were his last words. I remember him covered in blood on that very faithful rainy day. I could see the yokai ripping him into shreds, while I helplessly watched them massacre him. The blood of my master, Komyou Sanzo, on my hands… the crimson never seemed to leave these hands of mine. No matter how much I washed them, the stain stuck to me like a leech. From time to time, yes they would disappear… but as the rain falls, like a curtain being raised, the sheath of my blood- stained hands are uncovered. I hate the rain's curtain calls…. It comes on cue, everytime, without fail.

_Rain, rain, go away,  
__Come again on washing day.  
__Rain, rain, go to Germany,  
__And remain there permanently.  
__Rain, rain, go away,  
__Come on someone's wedding day._

_Rain, rain, go away,  
__Come again some other day,  
__We want to go outside and play,  
__Come again some other day._

The four helplessly waited as the rain kept on pouring. All was silent but the deafening sound of the rain on their tent. The tacit prayer that everyone wished was for the sun and it's hope.

_RAIN, RAIN, GO AWAY..._


End file.
